Love In This City
by jessieisradx3
Summary: Bella Swan lives in an apartment in NYC. She's best friends with Alice. What happens when Bella's cousin comes to town after two years of showing his face? A little OOC...AH...Canon pairs! BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**So basically this is my second try at a fanfic, my first one didn't work out...I got bored of it too easily but maybe I'll finish it. Anyways I thought this one wouldn't get boring. **

**Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns...**

I pushed through the crowd and made it to the bar. "Two beers please." I sat on the stool and lit my cigarette, offering Alice one and lighting hers. Alice hardly ever smokes unless she's stressed out. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Look at this place! No wonder we can't find a decent guy, they're all so...I don't know the word for it!"

"Alice, we're here to have fun."

"I know, I know, but I can't help but thinking every time I walk in a bar or club that maybe, just maybe," she took another drag, "he's here just waiting for me."

"Now you're not making any sense."

"He's just been on my mind lately... And the first part was just about finding someone decent to get my mind off of him."

Alice was engaged to a decent guy, well he wasn't just decent, he was picture-perfect. Gorgeous. Smart. Rich. Sweet. Did I mention gorgeous? I remember the night she called me crying from a police station. Needing a ride home. Poor little Alice was pretty much broken from the incident.

"He's an asshole for doing that to you. Seriously Alice, forget about him."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am right." Although I knew that if I were the one engaged to him, it'd probably be harder for me to forget. We sat in silence for a bit until I could handle it no longer. "Let's go someplace else, this is kind of boring." I stood up, cigarette in hand and walked out the door. Alice was right behind me. We walked outside in the New York air. As soon as we walked out Alice offered me the rest of her cigarette, I took it and we walked. I opened up my clutch and dug for my mints handing Alice one, knowing how much she hated the after taste. "Thanks." We were quiet for a while with just the sound of people walking passed and cars passing. I had to break the silence somehow. "Do you want to come up to my place and have a few drinks?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walked to my building and up the steps and through the front door and to the elevator and up the elevator and to my house without saying a word to each other. I set my keys on a table and turned to look at Alice. She closed the door and turned to look at me with watery eyes. I reached her and held her tight. "It's not your fault...Everything will be fine, you'll see..."

I hated to see her in such a mess. She cried into my shoulder -- even with her in heels and me in flats she barely could reach my shoulder.

We talked all night. She smoked three cigarettes. She went home at about 5 in the morning. I went to bed still buzzed from my last drink. I was exhausted.

I woke up at about 2 in the afternoon. I rolled out of bed -- to buzz whoever the hell was at the door step in. I pressed the button and layed back down. I lit a cigarette and waited for whoever was coming. I didn't even care much, I was too tired to care. A soft knock was at the door finally. I got up and opened the door. I was shocked as my cousin Jasper pushed his way through the door. "Jasper?"

"Hey, you got one of those for me?"

I gave him a hug and asked him what the hell he was doing here so randomly. As he started talking I ran to my room to grab the cigarettes. I couldn't believe he was here. We hadn't seen each other in about two years and I missed him. But it was still strange for him to be here.

"Well, I'm just visiting for a bit. Nothing permanent yet...just seeing if I like it more than Texas. So far, I do."

"You look okay." I handed him a cigarette and lit it.

"I feel okay, yeah I feel pretty good." There was a small silence. "So would it be terrible if I stayed?"

"No problem. You know you're my favorite cousin."

"Yeah, I know." We laughed. "Why are you just waking up?"

"Oh, um, a friend was over pretty late last night."

"_A friend_? What's he like?"

"Oh no, not like that, her name's Alice. She was having a breakdown until 5 AM."

"I see."

Just then Alice was trying to get me to buzz her in. So, I buzzed. "I hope you're ready to meet the most perky person in the world."

"I thought you said she had a breakdown last night."

"Yeah, that was last night, this is today. And by the way, don't mention anything about the breakdown to her or in front of her."

"Gotcha."

I got up to unlock my door and leave it opened a crack so she could just walk in.

Soon enough Alice was practically bolting through the door.

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"I'm doing a lot better."

We made our way a little bit through the apartment where Jasper was sitting at my kitchen table. "Alice this is Jasper my cousin."

He stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

"Nice to meet you too."

Then, Alice blushed. "Could you excuse us for just a second?" I pulled Alice out of the kitchen and out of Jasper's earshot. "I totally saw that look on your face. He's my cousin, and he's staying here. And...he'll only be here for a few weeks."

"I don't need much longer than that. Come on, he's so cute! Can't I just ask him on one date?"

"Alice..."

"What if...what if he asks me out?"

"Ugh, fine. Just don't let him take you back to 'his place' because I don't want you two to be doing the nasty on my couch."

"Deal."

We walked back into the kitchen.

**Pretty short, but it's only the first chapter! Soooo, what do you guys think? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns...**

**Warning: Smut!**

While I was sitting in my living room watching Alice and Jasper flirt, I realized maybe he should ask her out. She's been through so much. She needs a distraction. I didn't want to be in the middle. What if they fell in love, and he had to leave, or what if he finds out he's being used as a distraction? She might end up getting hurt again. But she does deserve a little bit of fun. And Jasper's an amazing guy.

I look over at them, Jasper leans down and touches her tattoo. It's a rose on her right ankle. I was with her when she got it. Once Christopher finally agreed to let her get it, she rushed to my apartment and we went together, and I held her hand.

Ugh, I should not be worrying about Alice. She can take care of herself.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice was in my face waving her hands as if to say "Earth to Bella".

"What? Sorry, spaced out."

"You want to go out for a coffee with us?"

"Yeah, I could use some."

I got ready in my bedroom while Alice and Jasper waited in the living room. I could here Jasper yelling from the other room, "I forgot how long it took you to get ready!"

I ignored him and took my time putting on my most comfortable wedges. I stood up, and looked in my mirror. I had on a plain white summer dress, and white wedges. I threw my hair back into a messy bun. I grabbed my purse and went out into the living room. "Okay let's go."

"Finally," Jasper huffed under his breath.

We walked out into the cool summer air, and I was automatically refreshed. _Alice can take care of herself. Alice can take care of herself. I am not her mother. I am not her mother. But, if she gets hurt, I will be there. _There, things were settled in my head.

I reached into my purse for my cigarettes and lighter. I offered Jasper one, and hesitantly offered Alice one. They both took one. As we walked to the Starbucks down the road, I felt like a third wheel. They flirted as I walked behind them both. I should've stayed in and let them be by themselves. I kept walking though.

Finally, we were there. I decided to give the two love-birds some space and sat in the back on a sofa. I pulled a magazine off of the side table and scanned through it. I glanced behind me to check if they were still there. They were. And a man was smiling at me. I turned back to my magazine. He was too good looking, he wasn't real, he couldn't be. A few minutes later I looked back...just to check on Alice. The man, was smiling at me again. He stood up from his table and made his way over to me.

He sat next to me, coffee in one hand, and thrusting his other hand towards me. "Hi, I'm Edward." He had a very sexy english accent.

"Bella."

"So how come you're so jealous of those two?" he asked gesturing towards Alice and Jasper.

"I'm far from that. He's my cousin."

"And her?"

"Friend."

"Oh I see. So then how come you keep looking back at them?" He sure was curious.

"I was just..."

"Or were you looking at me?"

"Maybe?" I smiled. He was so cute. He smiled back at me.

He leaned in a little closer, I could smell peppermint on his lips. "It's a yes or no question, Bella. So, were you, or were you not looking back at me?"

"I was." Complete stranger in my face. A very handsome complete stranger.

My head spun as I took in his facial features. Scruff on his jaw line. A very hard jaw line. Green eyes, and messy bronze hair. Very handsome.

He leaned back, "So was I."

"I noticed." I admitted.

"I know. So how about a drink later? "

"Sure," I reached into my purse for a card and a pen. I wrote my number on it. "Call me."

"I will. I'll see you tonight, Bella." And with that, he got up with my card and his coffee and he walked out of Starbucks. I finished my mocha and went after Alice and Jasper. They were about halfway finished. "I'm gonna go back home, clean up a bit for Jasper."

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit."

"Have fun."

I walked home and cleaned my apartment. After I was done with that I picked out a few outfits for tonight. And after that my phone rang. I ran to it, tripping as I went. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bella." English accent, it was Edward.

"Oh hi."

"So I was thinking you could meet me at Fountain's at nine." Fountain's is this new night club that's extremely hard to get into.

"Are we going to have to wait outside all night?"

"No, we'll get in no problem."

"Alright nine it is."

"See you then."

I hung up and lit a cigarette. Two minutes later Jasper walks in. "Hey." He has this shit eating grin on his face.

"Hi, how'd it go with Alice?"

"Great. She's pretty great."

"Yeah I know. But Jasp..."

"I know to be careful Bells. I can tell."

"How can you tell, she's so happy around you?"

He shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I just can."

_______________________________

It's eight, and I've decided on a strapless blue mini dress -- it really hugs your curves -- and some black heels. I leave my hair down, naturally wavy, and put on make-up.

I leave at 8:45 and walk to Fountain's. I arrive at 8:57. I start to take my place in the very long line when someone grabs my elbow. "It's this way, Bella."

"Right." He puts his right hand on the small of my back as we walk past the bouncers and through the doors into the club. He's dressed in a white button-down, and dress pants. His touch leaves goose bumps on my spine, but I don't understand why. Maybe it's the accent, or the way he got us into an amazing club.

The whole downstairs is the dance floor. We go up the stairs where it's more calm and quieter. There are tables set up with curtains around them. There's a bar set up both downstairs and up stairs. He goes to a table with me following. He pulls out my chair for me. How sweet. "So, what do you do for a living?" I ask to make conversation while waiting for a waiter.

"I'm actually a writer."

"Oh really, what do you write?"

"I write novels."

"Wow that's impressive."

"What about you? Don't you work?"

"I do, I write as well."

"No you don't! What do you write?"

"I write a column in the newspaper."

He looked shocked. It wasn't even a big deal. The waiter came then. "Margarita for me."

"Rum and coke. Thanks."

"So what's your column about?"

"It's about love."

"If you're single how do you know about love."

"Being single is the best way to learn about love. I go on dates with different kinds of men. And learn different things about love. And the different kinds of love."

"Hmm."

I light a cigarette. "What?"

He watches me take a drag. "I was just wondering if I'm going to be the subject of your next column."

"We'll see."

The date goes perfectly. I found out that he lived in London until a couple months ago, and he moved here. He's 23 years old. We talked the whole time. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

I got up and went to the bathroom and called Alice. I told her he was amazing. She said Jasper was at her place. "What?"

"Yeah I was bored because you were busy so I called him up."

"Well that's good. Hey, I have to go back to my date."

"Have fun, be safe."

"Love ya."

She made a kissing noise into the phone and hung up.

Once I got back to the table, Edward was standing up ready to leave. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

On the way to my apartment we laughed at the stupidest things and were obviously drunk. We stopped in front of my stairs. "You wanna come up."

"Yeah, I do."

We walked up to my apartment. "This is it."

"It's nice. It's very home-y."

"Thanks."

I started to take off the jacket he had let me use when it felt like it was stuck. We both burst out laughing. After we were done giggling he looked at me straight in the eyes and took his jacket off of me. He was so close to me. I wanted him to kiss me. And just like that it was like he read my mind. And he leaned in, and kissed me. At first his lips were soft on mine. But then it was like he wanted more. He got rougher, wrestling my tongue with his.

I had a lot of one-night-stands before. But I wasn't sure if I wanted this to only last one night. I wasn't sure if I should stop or not, but my body pulled him towards my bedroom without caring what my mind had to say.

We made it to my room, trying to close the door and undressing and kissing at the same time. I was in my bra and underwear when he pushed me back onto the bed. He was shirtless. He had an amazing body. I reached down and unbuckled his pants and tried yanking them down. He helped and they were off leaving him in his boxers. I scooted back more on the bed, and he crawled on after me.

He dove into my neck kissing and nibbling at it. He pulled my underwear off and kissed my lips. He slowly put two fingers inside me. I let out a moan. He pumped until I was moaning with every thrust. I moved my hips with his hands, and then I tightened around his fingers.

He looked down and smiled at me. "Oh my God." I said. Suddenly I felt a need for him. He yanked off his boxers, and I pulled my bra off. I rolled over and basically attacked him. I could feel that he was hard against my thigh. That made me want him even more. I kissed his chest, his neck his shoulder, his lips. He rolled over so he was on top of me again. He grunted and I moaned loudly as he thrusted himself into me.

___________________________________

It was the best sex I had ever had. Ever.

And he was a really nice guy. But we'd only gone out on one date.

I woke up in the morning with him next to me. I was cuddled into his side. He was truly gorgeous. I kissed him on the lips and he woke up. "Morning Edward."

"Bella," he sighed, "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah, it was."

I reached over him to my bedside table for my cigarettes. "Want one."

"Yeah sure."

I gave him one and lit both of ours.

"Man, I haven't had one of these in forever." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to smoke but I quit. Been craving one ever since."

"I don't think I could quit."

"It was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Man...that would suck. Why did you quit anyway?"

"Girlfriend wanted me too."

"You're single right?"

"If what you mean is "are we still together" we are not. But I'm not really sure if I'm single anymore, you'll have to tell me Bella."

**YAY!**

**How'd you guys like the chapter?**

**Let me know in REVIEWS!**

**I was also thinking about righting this same story in a different character's POV but I can't decide which one to do. What I mean is like, switch on and off between Bella's POV and someone elses. When you review, give me your opinion please.**

**Love you guys!!!**


End file.
